


Bound

by flipperbrain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipperbrain/pseuds/flipperbrain
Summary: Killian does some online shopping and Rogers doesn't mind the results.





	Bound

When Rogers checks the mail on Saturday afternoon, a large cardboard box addressed to Killian Jones waits on the porch. He thumbs through the envelopes then eyes the box, poking it with his foot, then bends over to pick it up and carry it inside. He wonders at its contents, and at Killian shopping online, then places it on the floor next to the coat tree. He turns his attention to the envelopes in his hand and thinks no more about it.

Killian putters in the garage, organizing the tools and household items that live there. He’s a creature of habit, for the most part, and keeping things in order is ingrained. There’s no room for clutter on a ship, it can be dangerous when equipment is not stowed neatly and in Bristol fashion, men can get hurt. During his years as Captain, few things made him angrier than disorder, and his crew knew it. Rogers thinks him fastidious to a fault at times, he grins as he lines up the carefully labeled jars of nuts and bolts on the bench, but his partner also understands that keeping order is a calming and cathartic activity for him, having experienced so many tragic events in his long life that were out of his control. He surveys his work, nodding at his accomplishments then heads toward the house, his stomach is grumbling and he’s not in the mood to cook. Perhaps Chinese for supper tonight.

Killian stops to wash up before plopping next to Rogers on the sofa, the detective smiles then kisses him in greeting.

‘Hey, a box came for you today, it’s over there,’ Rogers remarks, pointing in its direction

Killian smiles broadly then goes to retrieve it and place it on the kitchen table, Rogers is intrigued and joins him as the pirate opens the box with his hook.

Killian turns to Rogers, his face is suddenly serious ‘I bought something… for us... to try, if you want to’

‘Well let’s have it then,’ Rogers replies, ‘the suspense is killing me!’

Killian open the flaps of the mystery box and begins unpacking bundles of rope in various colors, lengths and widths, placing them one-by-one on the table. He looks at Rogers, his eyes searching his face, a question on his lips. Rogers is perplexed for a moment, then grins from ear to ear as it dawns on him…

‘You want to tie me up!’ He exclaims laughing.

He reaches for Killian, throwing his arms around his neck and kisses the concern from his face. ‘I think that sounds brilliant,’ he says with a wink, ‘but only if I’ll be allowed a turn now and then?’

Killian scratches his chin, peering at Rogers from under furrowed brows as he considers if turnabout IS actually fair play… then replies with a smirk ‘Aye.’

‘How does Chinese carryout sound before we give these a try?’ He says as he pats the hank of black rope on the table. Rogers punches him lightly on the arm, then takes his phone from his pocket to call Hong Kong Express.

 

\----------

 

They shower separately as to not spoil things later, then sit by the fireplace eating Mu Shu pork and shrimp fried rice, talking and laughing together about all sorts of topics; the noisy neighbors, the bills, Rogers’ car needs an oil change. When they’ve finished eating, the discussion turns to the upcoming events. Killian assures Rogers that he has read extensively on the topic, and while he’s never performed this particular task, he does know his knots.

‘You do trust me, don’t you?’ Killian asks, ‘I would never endanger you or hurt you, love. You need only say the word and you’re free. And it stops.’

‘Of course I trust you,’ Rogers answers, ‘I’m actually really, really….’ Rogers eyes drift to Killian’s mouth then back to his eyes ‘…excited. How do we start?’

‘Well, it’s suggested that shaving first is a good idea,’ Killian explains, ‘it prevents any unfortunate pulling.’ ‘Would you like me to do it for you?’ His lips ask innocently but the devilry in his eyes tell a different story.

Rogers eyebrows arch toward the sky, the suggestion going straight to his groin like a lightning bolt. His stiffness now straining against his pants, he quips ’That is certainly placing my life in your hands Killian Jones, but yes, I think I would like that.’

They gather the supplies from the table then move to the bedroom, Rogers gets undressed while Killian collects his equipment from the bathroom. When he emerges he’s naked save his harness and hook. And he’s very erect. Rogers is always struck by his beauty, his easy grace and the swagger in his movements. His eyes are trained on his face as he approaches with his razor and shaving cup in hand. The detective sits on a towel at the end of the bed, his thighs open as Killian brushes warm lather on his crotch. Killian is old school and uses a straight razor to groom himself, he’s an expert with it but Rogers quails a bit as he sharpens it on the strap, raising an eyebrow at his partner as he hones the blade.

‘Now don’t move,’ the pirate says

Rogers leans back on his elbows, watching with lusty fascination as Killian wields the razor, artfully scraping away the small amount of hair from around his penis and under his scrotum, stretching his skin taut with his hook to avoid any nicks or cuts, wiping the blade on the towel as he goes. When Rogers is as smooth down there as the day he was born, Killian tells him to turn over, and he does. Killian lathers between his cheeks then shaves the area with gentle precision, then wipes away any remaining lather with a warm cloth and dries him with the towel.

 

\----------

 

Before he begins to tie he leans to kiss the parted lips of his lover, his tongue reaching out to gently lick and taste them then slipping inside for a long, languid, scorching kiss that leaves Rogers breathless. Killian looks into his eyes, their foreheads still touching, and reminds Rogers that if anything becomes too uncomfortable he must speak up.

The bed is already turned down, Killian motions for Rogers to move toward the pillows as he unwinds and straightens the hank of black rope. He finds the center, then takes Rogers’ arm and begins looping the doubled cord high on his wrist, twice around then tying, twice again then another knot. He climbs onto the bed and grinds against Rogers’ hips, his tongue dipping into his mouth and tracing his teeth as he threads the rope around and through the iron rails of the headboard, then begins looping and tying, looping and tying the other wrist.

Rogers watches Killian’s face as he concentrates, creating neat rows of cord with knots between them, his hook guiding and tightening like a surgical instrument. He likes the tight pressure of the cord against his skin, feeling vulnerable and out-of-control while completely trusting the man on top.

When Killian finishes tying his lover’s wrists, he pulls the rope drawing Rogers’ arms over his head then knotting it securely to prevent too much movement or accidental escape.

Killian picks up another rope and moves to the end of the bed to start again, his eyes sweeping over his detective’s body, admiring his form. From muscled chest covered with hair, to firm abdomen to his sex, thick and hard and jutting out from his body, he’s beautiful from head-to-toe. He begins looping the rope around Rogers ankle and ties a knot, then circles the top of his thigh, cinching his calf and thigh firmly together. He checks the tension before tying the last knot, it's tight but not restricting.

‘Are you ok?’ He asks, his hand stroking Rogers’ knee before continuing. Rogers nods, his mouth is slack, his eyes are hooded with desire as he watches. Killian smiles brilliantly then moves on. When the second leg is finished Killian is pleased with his work. Just one more exercise and it will be enough for their first time he thinks.

He picks up a small, relatively thin hank and positions himself between Rogers’ legs, his eyes connecting with his partner’s as he starts winding it around the base of his thickness. Rogers moans, his head dropping back onto the pillow, squeezing his eyes closed and enjoying the sensation of Killian’s fingers as his cock and balls are bound with cord.

 

\----------

 

Killian grins at Rogers’ immobilized form, he’s ready for some pleasure if the look on his face is any indication. He retrieves the lubricant from the bottom of the nightstand, pumping a generous amount onto his palm before stretching out next to his lover. His lips and teeth latch on to a nipple as his hand dips between his partners thighs, massaging him with slippery fingers then pushing inside. Rogers moans and bucks against his hand as his fingers move in and out, and stretch him open.

Killian’s lips drift to his neck, kissing and sucking marks as they glide upward, his teeth scrape along his jaw and bite his chin as his fingers plunge into him. Deeper. Harder. Stroking the walls inside as they move in and out.

Rogers is panting heavily, his arms strain against his restraints, his bound legs open and close trapping Killian’s forearm between them. He lifts his head, angling it toward Killian, his lips searching for his mouth and finds it waiting. Their kiss begins softly, lips tenderly brushing against each other, tongues gliding gently then diving and probing. Their mouths slant across each other hungry to give and receive. Rogers’ eyes are open and watching his lover’s face as his eyelids flutter with passion, his lashes dusting his cheekbones as their mouths crush together, their teeth biting lips and tongues.

Killian breaks the kiss, then quotes an 80’s movie they’d watched earlier that week, ‘Are you ready for me, Ralph?’ He asks with a grin. Rogers laughs then nods vigorously as Killian moves between his thighs, positioning himself with his hand before thrusting inside. Rogers gasps as he’s entered, his arms yanking against the rope. His lips are drawn back, his teeth bared, his weight is on the balls of his feet arching his back into every thrust.

Killian grasps Rogers with his hand as he fucks him, stroking and pumping his trussed length as his body grinds and slaps rhythmically against him, pistoning faster and faster. Rogers is seconds away. Killian watches his face as he moans and grunts, then feels the first pulse of his orgasm. A keening cry escapes Rogers' lips, his muscles ripple and clench around Killian's length as it slides in and out. His eyebrows arch in ecstasy as he pours out over Killian’s hand, spurting warm fluid onto his stomach as he comes. Killian falls moments later, shouting and throbbing and straining as he climaxes, spilling himself inside his lover, driving into him until he's empty.

Killian hangs his head to catch his breath.

‘Jesus fucking Christ’ Rogers comments aloud, staring at the ceiling. He lifts his head to look at his pirate, his chest still heaving.

And they both burst out laughing.

Killian cleans up his detective with a warm, damp cloth before carefully untying his restraints, his fingers touching and rubbing out the marks on his skin with concern in his eyes. Rogers smiles and reaches for him, holding him close, speaking softly against his hair that he’s fine, he’s great. It was wonderful and he loves him. They kiss and look into each other’s eyes, sated and happy and content to be exactly where they are, lying in each other’s arms.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
